Barker's Adventure 2: 8 Worlds
'''Barker's Adventure 2: '''8 Worlds is the direct sequel to Barker's Adventure, and the 4th game in the series. New playable characters are now in it, including Stomp, Cherry and Quackla. Plot The story starts with Barker and Quack going on a vacation to earth, where there, Quack meets Barker's Bulldog cousin, Stomp. Quack quickly realizes that Stomp is stupider then he is, and starts to feel a little more smart. They then set up a picnic, and start to eat. When eating, Barker catches something at the corner of his eye. He sees a female lab walking by with a female Chibi Duck and her owner. Quack sees the female Chibi Duck, and he starts drooling, as does Barker. Stomp notices a portal, and tells Barker and Quack. The three start to get sucked in, and so does the female lab and female Chibi Duck, and their names are revealed to be Cherry and Quackla, respectively. When they are fully inside the portal, Cherry and Quackla notice Barker and Quack trying to prevent Stomp from peeing in the portal, as he thinks it is a potty. Cherry says that Barker looks cute, and Quackla says the same about Quack. When they get out of the portal, they find they are in Cloudius, and they(except for Barker and Quack) are scared. They find Munk Googoo, Chef Puff and a couple of Puffs. Barker asks them what is going on, and Munk Googoo reveals that Runtus has gotton new help, including Darkblank, who after being thrown into lava has become the Fire Flinger, and Runtus's best friend Bazooka. Suddenly, the Fire Flinger arrives and kidnaps Cherry and Quackla. Barker gets angry, and Munk Googoo tells them that Runtus has taken over more then just Cloudius, 8 worlds to be excact. They are then blasted off by Runtus to the ground world, Brocklio. Chef Puff sets up his shop, and Barker tells them that they must defeat Runtus, save Cherry and Quackla, and take a REAL vacation. The others agree, and Chef Puff says he will help them like last time, but he might help in levels, too. They set off on a journey, with the boss of Brocklio, the Temper Fly flying over his cave. Characters Barker- Returning from the previous game, Barker can still use his frisbee, but he can also roll on his own and has lazer eyes. Quack- The Chibi Duck is back! He still flies, and shoots water balls, but he also can make medium spots of water dissapear. Munk Googoo- Now a playable chatacter, he can meditate to heal himself, as well as use his staff to hit enemies. Stomp- The newest character in the game. He can stomp on the ground to create mini earthquakes, aswell as turn himself invisible for a while to make himself invincible to standard enemies. Chef Puff- He is playable if you buy him at his store for 350 ice cream sprinkles. He can use his Apple Slingshot and can spike himself up to attack. Cherry- She along with Quackla are the first awesomecartoongames characters to be playable girls over the age of 10. She uses her love arrow and can claw enemes to attack. She is playable after being saved from the Fire Flinger on world 4. Quackla- She is the first ever Chibi Duck to be playable that is not Quack. She can fly, shoot air balls and create mini tornadoes to attack. She is playable after being saved from the Fire Flinger on world 4. Spinner- Barker's rival, a cow playable after being found on world 2. He star spins and shoots mud balls. Peep- Quack's little brother. He is half robin on his mom's side, and has brown feathers instead of yellow. He is playable after being saved from Non-Chibi Griffin on world 3. He flies, throws dark waves and at low health, can teleport. Items Cloaky the Cloud- Barker's pet cloud. Let's the player fly. Boko the Cube- Quack's pet Cube. Gives the player a shield. Cookie Dough the Cookie- Chef Puff's pet Cookie Dog. Shoots Cookies to hurt enemies. Power Ups *Fire Cloak: Allows user to shoot out flames. *Digging Helmet: Allows user to dig underground. *Super Sword: Gives the hero a swordsman outfit of their main colour and a sharp sword. Trivia *This is the first sequel for Barker and Quack, other then Tike Tyrants. *Peep and Spinner are playable for the first time in standard version. *This game is a little more childish then the other awesomecartoongames. *Barker and Quack are taller then in the previous games. *This is the first 3d Barker and Quack game. Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels